O Começo De Uma Grande Amizade
by Sunny Weasley
Summary: Naquele momento, percebi que Luna Lovegood e eu, Gina Weasley, estávamos virando grandes amigas, era o começo de uma grande amizade.


Gina e Luna – Uma história de amizade

Narrada por Gina

Eu mal podia acreditar. Eu estava voltando a Hogwarts, para vir cursar o meu segundo ano. Meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts eu poderia dizer que não foi à melhor coisa do mundo, eu havia sido enganada por Tom Riddle, também conhecido como Lord Voldemort, achando que ele era um amigo, quando eu escrevia em um diário encantado, que me respondia, falava comigo. Porém, Harry Potter me salvou. Mas tudo isto é passado agora.

Minhas malas estavam pesadas, e eu andava pelo corredor do expresso de Hogwarts, carregando-as a procura de uma cabine livre. Eu poderia ir até a cabine de Rony, meu irmão, e conversar com Hermione, porém eu ficaria com vergonha de estar lá junto com Harry, sabendo o que houve ano passado.

Passei por uma cabine em que não havia som lá dentro, aparentemente, estava vaga. Empurrei a porta esquerda e adentrei na cabine, deixei minhas malas em um canto e virei-me. Pulei tão alto pelo susto que levei, havia uma garota lá, eu não a havia visto. Seus cabelos eram loiros, loiros como os cabelos do Malfoy, porém mais bonitos e compridos, caiam delicadamente sobre suas costas. Ela tinha grandes olhos azuis que me encaravam. Sua pele era muito pálida, ela vestia vestes de Hogwarts, e no peito havia o símbolo da Corvinal. Em suas mãos, ela lia "O Pasquim", uma revista do mundo bruxo.

- Ahn, me desculpe por entrar assim, eu não vi você ai – disse envergonhada, pegando minhas malas – Pode deixar que eu já vou sair.

- Não, espere – disse a loira, sua voz era doce e clara – Pode ficar, uma companhia seria legal. Quer dizer, só pra variar.

- Obrigada – agradeci colocando minhas malas novamente no canto da cabine – Meu nome é Gina Weasley. Como você se chama?

- Sou Luna Lovegood – apresentou-se ela, cautelosa, esperando uma reação minha.

- O que quis dizer com "só para variar"? – perguntei.

- É que, as pessoas acham que eu sou estranha, e daí eu acabo sempre ficando sozinha. Acham que eu sou louca ou algo assim, acho que elas não concordam com as idéias de meu pai, o editor de "O Pasquim" – ela levanto a revista, deixando claro que seu pai a editava. Eu a olhei e senti pena dela. Porque a achariam louca? Quer dizer, eu já li "O Pasquim" e de fato quem o escreve não é algo que se chama de normal, mas dizem que os loucos são as melhores pessoas, não é? Era injusto deixá-la sozinha, e eu, como nunca tive uma verdadeira amizade com alguma menina da Grifinória, sempre estive meio sozinha também.

- Ah, eu já li O Pasquim, e de fato existem idéias muito interessantes ai. Não há porque se afastarem de você – estiquei meu braço para ela, em busca de um aperto de mão – Amigas?

Luna olhou-me por um instante, decidindo se apertava ou não. Mesmo com esta reação, não me zanguei com ela. As pessoas deviam pregar peças nela, então ela tinha razão em não confiar muito nas pessoas. Seus olhos encontraram os meus, porém ela desviou o olhar para minha mão. Ela abriu um grande sorriso, fazendo-me perceber que ela era muito bonita. Por fim, a garota esticou seu braço e apertou minha mão.

- Amigas – repetiu ela, mas não em um tom de interrogação, agora ela afirmava. Agora nós duas sorriamos uma para a outra, parecendo duas bobas.

O carrinho de doces de Hogwarts passou por nossa cabine e eu e Luna dividimos nosso lanche. Ela comprou alguns bolinhos de abóbora e eu comprei poucos sapos de chocolate, pois tinha pouco dinheiro, já que minha família não era muito rica.

E assim passamos a viajem, dividindo doces, conversando, rindo... E aos poucos fomos nos tornando melhores amigas. Eu sabia que eu nunca esqueceria aquele momento, pois aquele era o começo de uma grande amizade.

_N/A: Oiiiie gente, espero que vocês tenham gostado da fic. Sempre gostei muito da amizade da Gina e da Luna, e a fic "Carta em mãos erradas que eu escrevi me inspirou. Sou SUPER fan da Luna, amo ela de paixão. Review? Beijinhos, Sunny._


End file.
